Dere Shi Shi Shi!
by FlamingLeadPipes
Summary: A poem about Robin and the legend of Ohara.


One little girl,  
>Abandoned and alone,<br>Placed all of her dreams,  
>In a single piece of stone.<p>

For if she could read it,  
>And if she were brave,<br>If she was smart and mature,  
>And was sure to behave.<p>

Then maybe when her mother,  
>Came back from her mission,<br>She would take her young daughter,  
>On her next expedition.<p>

Because with a mother,  
>No matter her flaws,<br>She would finally be accepted,  
>For who she was.<p>

She would be hugged and stroked,  
>And encouraged with smiles,<br>Yet unfortunately this woman,  
>Was off a thousand miles.<p>

So this little girl,  
>With her aunt she must stay,<br>Where she was forced to work,  
>And slave away everyday.<p>

She was teased and despised,  
>A 'monster' she was named,<br>And all the children's stones,  
>At her they were aimed.<p>

But life did get better,  
>Before it got worse,<br>When she found a stranded giant,  
>And he tried to converse.<p>

She came to visit everyday,  
>And he taught her what to do,<br>When she was sad and lonely,  
>And had to struggle through.<p>

She was to laugh and laugh,  
>And proudly show glee,<br>To make the hard times better,  
>Say "Dere Shi Shi Shi!"<p>

But then much too quickly,  
>The hard truth was learnt,<br>That this was the island,  
>Destined to be burnt.<p>

Not only that,  
>But her mother might arrive,<br>To do all she can,  
>To help their long history survive.<p>

The girl ran to the tree,  
>And a warning she cried,<br>But about her mother,  
>The scholars had lied.<p>

One thing led to another,  
>The scholars were caught,<br>The tree was burning,  
>And Doctor Clover was shot.<p>

The button was pressed,  
>And down came a storm,<br>Of cannons and bullets,  
>On any living form.<p>

Then one strange woman,  
>Was taken away,<br>Then the little girl realised,  
>And begged her to stay.<p>

Finally the little girl,  
>With her mother she could sit,<br>Hold hands and hug,  
>And cry for a bit.<p>

But she was told to escape,  
>For she could be the pasts salvation,<br>And carry on the knowledge,  
>To the next generation.<p>

She was handed to the giant,  
>But he was frozen to the ground,<br>He promised her that in the future,  
>True friends would come around.<p>

Then before he was covered with ice,  
>Her troubled life ahead he could see,<br>So he looked down at her with a smile,  
>And laughed "Dere Shi Shi Shi!"<p>

The little girl ran on,  
>For it was all she could do,<br>Then she ran into a Vice Admiral,  
>Who chose not to pursue.<p>

She was set in a boat,  
>And out onto the sea,<br>And she tried and tried,  
>To say "Dere Shi Shi Shi!"<p>

But as she watched Ohara burn,  
>And all that she knew,<br>Her friends and her family,  
>Sink into the blue.<p>

She cried and cried,  
>Now she had nothing at all,<br>She was all alone in the world,  
>And was oh so very small.<p>

And through the next years,  
>She did her best to survive,<br>To carry on the history,  
>And keep the legend of Ohara alive.<p>

Often starving and alone,  
>With a stray dog on her knee,<br>She would pet it as she cried,  
>"D-Dere Shi Shi Shi."<p>

She was betrayed over and over,  
>And the dark talons of her past,<br>Kept clawing at her heels,  
>Until they clung on at long last.<p>

For now she stood as a young woman,  
>Awaiting her now accepted death,<br>But this strange boy stood before her,  
>And took in a deep long breath.<p>

"Say you want to live!" He screamed,  
>The woman trembled at the thought,<br>She never thought it was possible,  
>For this wish to be sought.<p>

She was never allowed to live,  
>It was a crime, they had said,<br>She was the Devil Child, a monster,  
>And they all wanted her dead.<p>

And now she realised,  
>The giant was correct,<br>She had finally found friends,  
>That she wanted to protect.<p>

Against the whole world,  
>They were willing to fight,<br>To save one beloved Nakama,  
>And lead her into the light.<p>

And suddenly she felt loved,  
>As she had wanted from the beginning,<br>And she remembered them around her,  
>Just laughing and grinning.<p>

She wasn't alone anymore,  
>With these people, her friends,<br>They would do anything for her,  
>And stop at no ends.<p>

"I want to live!" She screamed,  
>"Take me with you, out on the sea!"<br>The boy smiled wide, placed his hat on his head,  
>And in reply he laughed "Shi Shi Shi Shi Shi!"<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you to Cole D. soul for requesting this poem. I've somehow reawakened my love for Robin through it, such an amazing character~<p>

If anyone else has any requests, I would gladly oblige. Also, please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
